


Dancing Under the Moon

by Safeira



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Actor!Xion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choreographer!Hwanwoong, CommercialGuy!Leedo, Fluff, M/M, Model!Keonhee, More tags later, Past Relationship(s), Producer!Ravn, Ravn can't dance, Romance, Seoho is sneaky but too nice, Sexy Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/pseuds/Safeira
Summary: Ravn thought that producing his own music was hard enough.Just when he thought he'd finally make it into the industry, they want him to perform his own music as a team.Complete with choreographed dancing.Kim Youngjo isnota dancer."I have a friend who choreographs at a studio nearby and he can dance to any song under the moon."
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Red Thread

Kim Youngjo, a.k.a. Ravn, was doomed.

He was a music producer, not a dancer.

If he wasn’t desperate, he wouldn’t have even considered this ridiculous demand. 

  


* * *

  
  


If Giwook hadn’t helped him out this time, his dream of becoming a music producer under a big company would’ve been completed flushed down the drains. He and Yonghoon really came through and Youngjo was eternally grateful for the chance to showcase his skills to RBW Entertainment.

Tracks upon tracks were considered and quickly discarded until he arrived at the final two options that he would show the RBW higher-ups.

Hero was a track that he connected with on a deep level but considering the fact that RBW was very vocally inclined, he nixed that option.

Red Thread.

He had originally written it for another group but they had rejected it. Still, he was confident that anyone from RBW could pull off this song and make it sound good.

“We’ve listened to your guide track and I have to say, this is very good…” One of RBW’s producers commented, rubbing his chin as he looked down into his written notes. “We will call in one of our best trainees to see how it will sound with a vocalist.”

_A trainee?_

As much as he had confidence in their talent, he didn’t think a trainee would be capable of doing the song justice. However, he had no right to rebut the judgement of senior PDs who were more familiar with their own talents.

“We’re going to need you to perform the rap, our other trainees are currently occupied.” The PD’s voice cut through his thoughts like hot butter.

“E-Excuse me?” Youngjo stuttered, hoping that it was just a joke that they were pulling on the rookie.

The producer hummed in contemplation, looking up at Ravn in the eyes and replied, “Your rapping on the guide track was fantastic and our schedule is too tightly packed to wait for our rapping talent.”

“Alright, I guess I can do it.” He sighed and shrugged, resigning himself to another rejection.

A few minutes of quiet fidgeting later, the door opened and a blond head poked in. “You called, General?” He asked jokingly.

“Ah, Seoho, we are in need of your _services_.” The PD played along with good humor and motioned him over to stand next to Youngjo.

The young man who stepped in was quite tall and dressed casually in a hoodie and sweatpants, as though he was about to go for a walk at the park. He had high cheekbones that were further emphasized by the depth of his smile and a happy grin on his face that seemed like it would last forever.

Compared to him, Youngjo was wearing an outfit that belonged on a runway somewhere in France. His model-like looks were further complimented by his dark hair, tall height and his posture. Even his expressions were something you would find in a pin-up magazine rather than a music producer.

“This is Ravn, a potential producer that was recommended to us by some of your friends.” He introduced the raven-haired man with a smile. “We have high hopes for him and his future here depends on how well you perform his song.”

“No pressure, right?” The blond man joked and turned to his ‘partner’ with his hand extended and a smile that narrowed his eyes into slits, “Hey, I’m Seoho! Nice to meetcha!”

“Ravn, nice to meet you too.” He smiled back nervously and shook his hand.

“Seoho, listen to this guide track and then we’ll have you sing along to the instrumentals.” The PD beckoned him over to the recording booth. “Ravn, go join him and maybe give him some advice on how you want the song to sound.”

They both walked into the recording booth and Seoho wore the headphones to begin listening to the track with the lyrics in one hand. 

“ _Only one you…_ ” Seoho hummed along to the music, nodding and tapping his feet to the beat.

Youngjo nodded appreciatively at Seoho’s vocals as he felt better about his chances upon hearing snippets of his vocals.

Once the track had ended, Seoho pulled off the headset and gave Youngjo the most serious look.

“I’ll do my best to do this track justice.” The blond stated with fierce determination and a glimmer in his eye.

“Okay…?” Youngjo raised an eyebrow at the oddness of young man and tried to mentally steel himself for his impromptu performance.

The PD chose this moment to interrupt Youngjo’s preparations and told them that the instrumental track would be played now.

Seoho took a deep breath and started singing along to the music with such soulful longing and melancholy that Youngjo couldn’t believe that he was just a trainee.

 _Their **best** trainee_, he mentally corrected himself.

Despite being stunned into silence, he managed to perform his rap parts flawlessly and silently admired how his track had been transformed by the blond’s voice adding a unique flavor. It was something that he wasn’t able to achieve on his own.

The PD silently gestured for them to come out, his expression looking serious as he prepared to give his verdict.

“Seoho, you did really well for a first try. Ravn, I’m afraid we’ll have to place a condition on your joining our ranks.” The older man said in a solemn tone as he talked to the two younger men.

“A condition?” Youngjo inquired, not noticing the pitying looks that he got from the blond standing beside him. “If it’s possible then I don’t mind!”

“Well then,” The PD raised his eyebrows at Youngjo’s eagerness, “You need to form a group with other RBW trainees and perform the song to the CEO.”

“Really? I’ll have to assemble a group of trainees?” That seemed simple enough, he could ask Seoho for his opinion on the other trainees who could join.

“Including yourself, yes.”

“That’s easy-“, the raven-haired man did a double take, “Wait, you mean I have to get on stage and rap?”

“Rap and dance.” The PD nodded decisively and got up from his seat. “You’re welcome to use our facilities for practice and you have your pick of our trainees as well. I’m giving you a week to put it all together.”

A week definitely wasn't enough and he had to learn how to _**dance**_. He was definitely going to get rejected again.

With that said, he left the room before Youngjo could reply. The latter had a dumbfounded expression on his face as Seoho patted his back in sympathy.

“Hey Ravn-hyung, I really liked that song you wrote! Red Thread, right?” Youngjo nodded to the question, wondering where it would lead to. “There’s a few trainees that I can think of that fit this song.”

The smiling blond grabbed a phone from his pocket and seemed to be texting furiously. A few beeps coming from the phone later, the door banged open as a bunch of guys crashed through in a huff.

“ _Seoho-hyung!_ ” The tallest person yelled, panting as he struggled to regain his breath. “Can you stop calling us like this?! I always think that you're about to die!”

“What did you expect? It’s Seoho-hyung.” A brown-haired man commented coolly, before his eyes latched onto the unfamiliar person standing next to the blond prankster. “Who’s this, hyung?”

“This,” He started, smiling his signature eye-smile as he slung his arm around the raven-haired man, “is Ravn-hyung.”

“Hyung, the Yeti over there is Lee Keonhee, the Ice Prince is Son Dongju but we call him Xion and last, but not least, our Caveman Kim Geonhak, who goes by Leedo.” Seoho introduced each of them, pointing to each of them in a carefree manner with his free hand.

“That doesn’t tell us anything, hyung.” Another black-haired man with a deep voice replied dryly, “Is he a new trainee?”

“Nope!” The blond trainee grinned brightly, “He’s gonna be our newest PD!”


	2. Eye Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjo finally meets his new dance teacher.

It wasn’t often that the RBW trainees were surprised by anything out of the ordinary.

Actually no, that was a lie.

There was Seoho’s pranks, the company’s unusual penchant for handing out strange missions and their seniors’ chaotic interactions.

Everyone looked at Youngjo with an astonished expression, seeing that the dark haired man was younger than the usual producers that they’ve seen at the company.

“My name is Kim Youngjo,” He licked his lips and pulled at his collar, “I’m not officially a producer here yet, I- _we_ have to perform my song in a week or else… it’s over for me.”

“Wait, wait!” The tall loudmouth from before interrupted, “How old are you, hyung? You look our age!”

“A-ah? I’m turning 25 this year.”

“You’re barely a year older than me!” Seoho’s other arm came up and he shook Youngjo by the shoulders.

“With the way you act hyung, everyone might as well be older than you.” The one called Xion interjected, folding his arms in exasperation. “Since we’ll be working together, you can call me Dongju. I’m an actor and the youngest after Gunmin-hyung.”

_Who the heck was Gunmin?_

“How many times have I told you? It’s Seoho now,” The blond grumbled, glaring at the youngest trainee. “ **Seo.** **Ho.** Not Gunmin.”

“I wanted to introduce myself, but Seoho-hyung here ruined it for me,” Keonhee pouted, effortlessly pulling off a cutesy look as he posed with his arms akimbo. “I’m a model and older than Dongju.”

“I’m Leedo, rapper and...” He trailed off, murmuring something else that couldn’t be audibly picked up.

“He’s acting out in commercials!” Seoho cheerfully announced, swiftly hiding behind Youngjo to stay out of Leedo’s reach. “You might’ve seen him in the 5- _Ack_!”

“Mmmph!” Youngjo had stepped out of the way of Leedo’s wrath and subsequently witnessed the bright blond struggling while having his mouth covered up by the rapper.

“EUGH!” Leedo’s disgusted squawk echoed throughout the room while Seoho ran away after licking his hand. He quickly rubbed the saliva off on his pants glaring at the squirrel-like jokester.

“One more word.” His deep voice rumbled in his chest, giving out almost a menacing growl, “I know where you sleep.”

He wouldn’t say it out loud, but Youngjo definitely knew which ad he saw Leedo performing on TV. It certainly placed a bemused smile on his face though as he thought to himself.

_How are they gonna help with the song if they do different things?_

“RBW likes all of the people they recruit to be multi-talented,” Dongju replied, making him blush as he realized that he had asked that question out loud. “All of us can sing and dance, hyung.”

The fact that being multi-talented was par for the course to even have a chance at working in this company sent Youngjo spiraling even further. He could certainly sing and rap, but dancing was out of the question. It wasn’t something that he had ever considered himself to be talented in and he had no idea how to even get started.

"I have a friend who choreographs at a studio nearby and he can dance to any song under the moon." A voice cut through his thoughts and prevented him from giving into the despair that his thoughts had brought him. It was like a tiny ray of light shining at the end of the tunnel that seemed somewhat impossible to reach. “If you head out now you should be able to get there in time for his lunch break.”

“Really Seoho-hyung? You’re going to send him there?” Keonhee questioned with a frown, his forehead scrunching up in thought. “You don’t usually recommend anyone to go there.”

Was it a terrible place to go to that Keonhee would say that? He got a bad feeling from it, thinking that Seoho had to be pranking him.

“Shhh, I like Youngjo-hyung so I’m doing him a favor!” Seoho retorted, putting his hands up in the air. “Besides, he’s going to need all the help he can get!”

_What did I get myself into?_

* * *

Studio Rain.

At first, Youngjo doubted that he was at the right place, but the address on the paper that the blond trainee had given him was definitely the right one. The dance studio that Seoho had recommended to him was a fairly large building that looked more like its own entertainment company. The doors were made of glass and he could see that there were people about to leave for lunch.

The music producer walked in, passing by some people who were leaving. In the corner of the room, he saw some dancers who were talking very energetically to a younger man with light brown hair. The brunet paused his conversation at the arrival of the new face and made eye contact with him.

“Thanks for the hard work today, Peanut!”

While the raven-haired man stood around waiting for everyone to leave, he overheard one of the dancer’s parting words and subtly rose an eyebrow.

Once everyone else had departed, the last remaining person walked up to Youngjo with a friendly smile on his face. He could see that the man was short in stature as he came closer, although he had a cute face and his appearance suited him.

_Peanut makes sense as a nickname._

“Hi! Welcome to Studio Rain! May I help you?” The man asked, running a hand through his hair. His other hand was clutching a mini fan to help cool off some of the sweat that had collected on his brow. “I haven’t seen you around here before!”

“Yeah, I’m looking for a… Yeo Hwanwoong?” He looked at the paper in his hands, pronouncing out the name that was written on it. He hoped that he said it right without making a fool out of himself. “I was sent here by Seoho.”

“That’s me! What’s your name? Seoho-hyung sent you?” Hwanwoong rapidly fired off questions with an odd expression on his face.

“I’m Kim Youngjo,” He introduced himself, looking slightly bewildered at how fast the shorter man could talk. He found it somewhat cute and endearing. “Some people also know me as Ravn. And yes, Seoho recommended me to come here.”

He looked around and took in the interior of the dance studio, which caused him to miss the slight widening of the dancer’s eyes at his introduction.

“You wouldn’t happen to be a music producer?” Hwanwoong asked slowly, his forehead crinkling in thought.

“Ah yeah, I am actually.” He replied, looking surprised. He also had the brief thought that this man’s facial expressions were all adorable, but rapidly dispelled the thoughts that kept coming.

_Bad Youngjo! Don’t think about the cute guy!_

“Why would Seoho send you here?”

Youngjo sighed and launched into a retelling of his experience with RBW and the condition they laid down on him. He explained how Seoho decided to help him, but he didn’t really know the reason for it. He also mentioned the other trainees who were going to help him out due to the blond’s request.

Hwanwoong nodded as he listened and bit his lower lip in thought, lightly chewing on it. It made sense that Seoho-hyung would recommend him to teach Youngjo-hyung how to dance if he really liked the older man. There was only one way to find out, and that was to listen to the track.

“Mmm, do you have the track with you?” Without even waiting for an answer, the short brunet grabbed Youngjo by the hand and pulled him to the Bluetooth stereo. “You can connect your phone to the stereo through Bluetooth.”

“Umm… my hand…” Youngjo pointedly looked down at their intertwined hands with a light blush on his face.

“Oh!” Hwanwoong flushed a deep red that went up to his ears, releasing the hand that he had been holding. “Sorry…”

The producer pulled out his phone and connected it to the stereo without any issues. He opened up his music playlist and quickly browsed through the tracks to find ‘Red Thread’ between all the other songs he’d produced.

The piano intro boomed throughout the room, followed by soft vocals which had the dancer nodding his head along to the beat. Once he got a feel for the song, he started dancing freestyle following the rhythm with ease.

Youngjo was mesmerized by the elegant movements that suited the song so well. He had never pictured anyone dancing to his songs like this, especially someone as talented as Hwanwoong clearly was. The younger man’s body slowly twisted and flowed with the music, illustrating the red thread with his actions. Finally, he ended the song with a smooth flourish of his hand.

Claps echoed throughout the empty room as soon as the music stopped.

“That was amazing!” Youngjo exclaimed, while the next song started playing. It was a cover that he had done of a song called Fools, something that he resonated deeply with. He hurriedly paused it, feeling a bit self-conscious about the cover. The younger man definitely didn’t miss the fact that it was a cover of one of his favorite songs to dance to but held his tongue.

“Thanks, I can see why Seoho-hyung wants you to succeed so badly,” Hwanwoong commented, taking a big gulp of water from his bottle. “Your song about the red thread of fate… He’s obsessed with an animation with that concept.”

“ _That’s_ the reason?”

“Yup. Seoho-hyung is a Grade A **weeb**.”

_Pfffftttt…!_

Both of them looked at each other with mirth shining in their eyes and suddenly broke down laughing, leaning on each other for support as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Hyung, how bad is your dancing? I’m not worried about the others, but you have a week to learn how to dance.” The dancer took in Youngjo’s larger build and tried to assess how much work he had to do to get him up to par with the rest of the group.

“I… haven’t danced since high school.” The man shook his head, knowing how hard it was going to be to learn how to dance. “I don’t know if I can manage it, honestly.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, good sir.” Hwanwoong huffed, crossing his arms. Who did this guy think he was? He’s a professional choreographer _and_ a dance teacher! Despite the stress of having a time limit, he welcomed the challenge that was sure to be rewarding. “Come back tomorrow around this time and I’ll have everything set up for your training. Don’t forget to bring a change of clothes and towels for a shower.”

“You make it sound like a boot camp.” Youngjo raised an eyebrow as he wondered what the other had in store for him.

“Welcome to Hell, Youngjo-hyung.” Hwanwoong proclaimed joyfully with a twinkle in his eyes.

_Ah… I don’t think he’s kidding._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out!
> 
> I almost couldn't stop writing but it had to end somewhere ^^;


	3. Level Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjo regrets his life decisions while Hwanwoong has fun.

“A-Ah!” Youngjo moaned out in pain, eyes clenched tightly shut as he tried to not let the tears slip from his watery eyes. _He was a man, damn it!_

“Can’t you go _slower_?” He whined, his voice cracking at the end. _So much for being a man…_

“Nope!” Hwanwoong chirped with a smirk, his expression looking far too sadistic for Youngjo’s taste.

“ _Please_ … just, a bit more gently?” The elder of the two pleaded, feeling like he was about to be ripped in half by the handsome man in front of him. Not that he was acknowledging the fact that the man was good-looking, especially while he was in agony by that same attractive man.

_Yep, totally not handsome._

“You’re never gonna be ready if we don’t push you to your limits,” The dancer retorted, a wide smile on his face. Youngjo already knew that Hwanwoong was taking immense pleasure in causing him pain.

Both of the men were sat down on the floor of the dance studio, holding hands with their legs split as far as Youngjo never thought it could even possibly stretch. He was definitely at his limits, but his crazy dance instructor was not one to be deterred.

Then again, the man had shown him that he was capable of _splits_.

If he wasn’t suffering right now, his mind would’ve surely went in a direction that wouldn’t do him any good.

It was just the first day of their practice together and he was immensely glad that there was no one around to see him making a fool of himself. Hwanwoong decided that after lunch hours, he would lock down the studio to be able to cram into Youngjo what should’ve been months of practice into a few hours per day.

“You’re lucky that you’re already slightly flexible,” Hwanwoong commented lightly, looking comfortable in his position. He was clearly used to spending a lot of time stretched – _and his thoughts should really not go down that route_ – as they had spent almost 10 minutes like this.

“That doesn’t mean it hurts any less, Woongie.” Youngjo pouted, trying to hide a wince as his thighs ached and throbbed. He doubted he’d even be able to walk home.

“Woongie?” Hwanwoong raised an eyebrow in askance, though he didn’t look offended or phased by the impromptu nickname.

“Hwanwoong is a bit too long…” Youngjo muttered, his eyes pointedly looking down at the floor instead of his teacher. He mentally berated his subconscious for the slip of tongue. Where had the name even come from? He didn’t think of him as Woongie in his head either, so it literally came out of nowhere.

“It’s cool,” He reassured, his gaze towards the elder softening. Honestly, he thought that Youngjo was cute when he was bashful like this. “I don’t mind having a nickname.”

The last person that Hwanwoong had ever taught on a one-on-one capacity was his best friend, Seoho. Back then, times were simpler and they had been –

He shook his head free of thoughts of the past, unwilling to reminisce, especially when he was supposed to be working. Youngjo seemed like he was cool and patient, but he would probably appreciate getting more attention rather than a zoned out Hwanwoong.

“Alright, that’s enough stretching.” He slowly released the pressure he had been applying to keep both his and Youngjo’s legs stretched out, careful to not cause any injuries to either of them.

“Finally!” Youngjo released a breath he hadn’t even realized that he was holding. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to practice dancing after this since his legs had turned into jelly. Looking up, he saw Hwanwoong’s outstretched hand ready to pick him off the floor.

“Thanks Woongie,” He grabbed the hand and struggled to his feet, wobbling a bit as Hwanwoong pulled him up. The height and build difference made it so that once he had stumbled upright, he had accidentally pulled the brunet to his chest.

It was a bit presumptuous of him to think about it, but the petite man fit perfectly in his arms as if he was made for him. It wasn’t something that he wanted to dwell on as he quickly released Hwanwoong, feeling like he had overstepped his boundaries.

“S-Sorry! It’s just…”

“Yeah, don’t sweat it!”

Both of them were reddening and it felt like the room had gotten hot, but they did their best to ignore the awkward atmosphere.

“Um, so, now that you’re stretched…” Hwanwoong broke the silence first, heading over to the stereo. He started up the chorus of Red Thread that he had divided up yesterday and placed it on loop.

“Let’s get started.” The dancer’s expression shifted as soon as the music had started, slipping into his zone. He went to stand behind Youngjo and started coaching him on how the choreography would work, taking his time to readjust any mistakes in the elder’s form.

Hwanwoong had come up with a simple, yet elegant choreography that focused on keeping the vocals stable while still dancing. His reasoning for starting with the chorus was that everyone would be performing the same moves, while the rest of the song was split into different parts that the group would perform differently.

Sweat dripped down Youngjo’s brow as he was repeatedly forced to dance the same part. He would get corrected every time he did something wrong and was held to almost impossible standards. It was the first time he’d been worked this hard and his breath started coming out in pants after the sixth retake.

“You need to lower yourself and bit more and spread your thighs wider.” Hwanwoong critiqued while dancing alongside him, looking like he hadn’t even broken a sweat. He had to remind himself that Youngjo was just a beginner and needed more help than his usual students.

By the time the song had replayed eight times, the music producer had his t-shirt drenched in sweat and he really craved a shower.

He did tend to sweat easily in normal circumstances, but this was almost inhumane.

“Woo—“, He collapsed onto the ground and wheezed, struggling to inhale and get the oxygen in his lungs. “Can’t…”

Hwanwoong — _bless his soul_ — went to grab a bottle of water and a cold towel. He dabbed at the sweat with the towel, which felt utterly blissful and refreshing after the torture session he had undergone. His legs had become mush and he briefly contemplated asking for a wheelchair or a piggyback ride.

On second thought, Hwanwoong would probably collapse under his weight and then he’d feel bad for even asking.

Once he managed to tilt his head up to drink the water, he slowly cooled down and a part of him regretted his life choices. If it wasn’t his dream to work as a music producer at a big company and become a CEO of his own someday, he wouldn’t be here.

“Hyung, go take a shower before you pass out on my floor.” Hwanwoong’s voice interrupted his musings before it could get too far. His tone was a mix of equal parts concern and amusement. “I’m gonna call Seoho and tell him to bring the group for practice tomorrow.”

Groaning in exertion, Youngjo shakily pushed himself up into a sitting position before weakly crawling to his bag, forgoing embarrassment in the face of his exhaustion. He vaguely registered the younger man giggling behind him as he grabbed his bag and crept away to the shower area, ready to ascend to Heaven under the warm water.

It was the best shower he’s had in years, with the water beating down on his sore muscles and restoring him to a more functional state. Casually, he wondered if he could also get a massage after this. Maybe Hwanwoong knew someone who gave great massages?

_Maybe Hwanwoong gave great massages_.

Okay no, that thought shouldn’t even be there. He had barely known the man for a day and a half, he can’t just think of him in any inappropriate way like that. Fine, the dancer was attractive, great point. However, just because he was attracted to him didn’t mean that he had the right to just… imagine scenarios like this.

Besides, he probably wouldn’t see the man as much after this whole debacle ended. It was a sobering thought and he hoped that Hwanwoong would be amenable to being friends eventually instead of just a student and teacher thing.

Once he got out of the shower and put on fresh clothes with his hair still dripping wet, he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked back to where Hwanwoong was. He could faintly hear the sounds of talking and guessed that he was on the phone with Seoho.

“….dare you? Ravn is… and you know how I feel about him!”

“Of course not! …yeah… nice I guess?”

“…didn’t have to… my favorite…”

Hwanwoong and Seoho were talking about him? He couldn’t hear that well, but he heard his name and bits and pieces of the conversation. It didn’t seem like anything negative, but he still worried that he hadn’t left a good impression on the dancer.

Resolving himself, he nonchalantly walked in while Hwanwoong was still talking as though he hadn’t paused to eavesdrop and sat down, pulling out his own phone and seeing messages from his sister.

# 🌞 sunny's babysitter 🌞

####  **Today** , 3:27 PM

🌞 sunny's babysitter 🌞
    youngjoooooo
    sunny misses you look!
    

He grinned brightly at the sight of his beloved dog, Sunny. The fluffy ball of fur was held in his sister’s arms and looked so happy. He turned on the camera and took a nice selfie of himself, sending it over through the app.

# 🌞 sunny's babysitter 🌞

####  **Today** , 6:43 PM

pls9ravn 😈🌹🔥
    have a picture from papa
    

After a minute, his phone beeped multiple times with a flood of messages from his elder sister.

# 🌞 sunny's babysitter 🌞

####  **Today** , 6:44 PM

🌞 sunny's babysitter 🌞
    asfkhfgjsdl
    omfg
    wtf
    YOUNGJO
    IS THAT STUDIO RAIN

It wasn’t unusual that his sister would know any dance studio since she had a hobby of following idols and where they danced. It was a weird hobby, but he wouldn’t judge her because then who would take care of Sunny?

# 🌞 sunny's babysitter 🌞

####  **Today** , 6:45 PM

pls9ravn 😈🌹🔥
    yeah why?

🌞 sunny's babysitter 🌞
    omfggggg
    ITS AN EXCLUSIVE STUDIO
    ONLY RBW ARTISTS AND PPL THEY RECOMMEND CAN GET IN

pls9ravn 😈🌹🔥
    well yea? i’m trying out for rbw :P

🌞 sunny's babysitter 🌞
    YOU DON’T GET IT BRO
    YOU’RE NOT EVEN RBW YET

pls9ravn 😈🌹🔥
    w/e

Youngjo switched the screen off and returned his phone to his pocket when he saw that Hwanwoong had stopped conversing.

“Feeling better?” The dancer asked cheekily, still looking fresh as a daisy. He envied the abnormal amount of stamina that Hwanwoong seemed to possess, most likely gained from years of dancing.

“Sure.” He replied dryly, giving Hwanwoong one of his patented glares that didn’t carry any heat.

“I’ll go take a shower now,” Hwanwoong informed the producer, laughing at the look he got. “You can go ahead, I’ll close up after I’m done.”

Mentally debating over the pros and cons of going home, he decided that he would head home to Sunny – and his sister – who was waiting for him to smother with love.

“Alright, see ya tomorrow I guess.”

“Yup, bye!” Hwanwoong waved at him as Youngjo headed over to the exit. 

“Oh wait, take my number!” Hwanwoong stopped him with a timid smile and Youngjo stopped in his tracks, turning around to face the man. Both of them stood there for a minute, before the elder awkwardly realized that he was meant to hand his phone over to Hwanwoong.

_Wow, I’m either really tired or really stupid._

Youngjo handed the phone over, waiting for Hwanwoong to enter his number into his contacts. When he received the phone back, he didn’t expect to see the texts on his messaging app.

# 🐯 woongie 🍑

####  **Today** , 7:23 PM

pls9ravn 😈🌹🔥
    beep

🐯 woongie 🍑
    hi hi
    its hwanwoong~
    you can text me anytime! 😊

The name that Hwanwoong had saved on his phone was really cute and it made him smile as he texted back.

# 🐯 woongie 🍑

####  **Today** , 7:24 PM

pls9ravn 😈🌹🔥
    hey thx woongie 🔥

🐯 woongie 🍑
    

He pocketed his phone and left the studio to head back home.

Once he reached home, he threw his bag down and laid face down on the bed. He found himself reaching for his phone again and opening up the texts from earlier, finding one from Hwanwoong. After deliberating for a while, he finally typed up something and just sent it before heading to sleep.

# 🐯 woongie 🍑

####  **Today** , 7:25 PM

🐯 woongie 🍑
    text me when you're home!

####  **Today** , 9:12 PM

🐯 woongie 🍑
    the guys are coming tmrw same time as usual
    im gonna sleep now gnight 😴

####  **Today** , 9:18 PM

pls9ravn 😈🌹🔥
    im home
    nite woongie 🌙


End file.
